Only Makes You Stronger
by IanMoone10
Summary: Ok, so I haven't decided if these are going to be the "Deleted Scenes" from What Doesn't Kill You and change the the rating on WDKY so that younger people can read it. Any ways...these don't go in any order, but enjoy. Rated M for hot sexy Turtle smut.


**A/N:**

**Ok so I'm gonna start of by saying that these are not going to go in order if they're going to relate to WDKY. And to make a note, Trinity is 19 and the boys are 18, so it's not cradle robbing. This first chapter is with Raph and Trinity and if you are reading WDKY then you know that Trinity isn't human. **

**Also, I don't know where this chapter started off but, Raph and Leo had an argument over something - when doesn't that ever happen? - and Trinity follows Raph to his room to try and talk to him. **

**RaphXOC **

**Don't own TMNT, they belong to their rightful owners. Trinity belongs to my friend who let's me use her in my stories :) **

* * *

Raph was fuming. He couldn't believe his brother sometimes. He flopped on his bed throwing his hands behind his head and staring up at the ceiling of the brick room.

A knock on the door gave him half a mind to yell at the person on the other side to get the hell out. That is until a voice piped up.

"You tell me to get the hell out of here and we are going to have some serious problems." The slender brunette glared at the turtle through the cracked door.

_Damn mind reading_. He thought and turned over to face the wall then hearing the door shut quietly.

"Get over it hot head." She retorted to his shell and started walking towards his bed.

He folded his arms across his chest and curled into a ball. He felt like he had no privacy anymore. With her in the house she could easily make his thoughts known and unfortunately his thoughts lately have been mostly centered around the human-alien female.

She sighed.

"If you don't like what you see then get out of my head." He grumbled.

"I'm surprised I can even _read_ your mind with how thick your skull is."

He shifted so that he could glare at her through the corner of his eye.

"Trinity, I'm really not in the mood to talk." The weight shifted at the foot of his bed as she down. There was the thought to kick her off but she could most likely over power him and he would be in deeper trouble than he'd like.

"Then just listen." She said reached for his leg. He didn't object as she rubbed her soft hand across his strange skin. "I love all you guys equally and do anything for each and one of you. But I have become close to Leo and you. I care for the both of you equally as deep. Trying to decide between the two of you is harder than you think."

"Really? That's hard to tell because you're always with Leo. I'm just the leftovers." He hugged tighter. Emotions were running over him like a waterfall and it didn't feel all that great. Something about this girl brought out everything causing his mind to race a mile a minute but somehow her presence calmed him at the same time. Like if she were to disappear for any reason, he would fall apart.

She sighed once again. "You really haven't learned a whole lot about both my sides have you?" She questioned leaning to try and grab his attention but to no avail. When he didn't respond she continued blushing with what she was about to admit. "The reason I love the both of you is because you both related to each of my halves. Leo relates to my Crolovian because he's calmer natured and passionate."

Raph huffed at the last word.

She continued, her face turning nearly as red as the turtle's bandana. "You relate to my Zythian because…well, because you're more _animalistic_."

His eyes shot open and he glanced down to the girl on the end of his bed. Her hand was still resting on his leg and suddenly it felt like the touch was warming up his cold blooded body. She was looking away from his gaze completely embarrassed.

"What?" He asked straightening out and pushing up to his elbows. "I mean…_what_?"

She closed her eyes and took her hand off his leg and he longed for the touch again because his skin soon became cold without it. "Zythians are naturally aggressive creatures in case you haven't noticed. That trait is a looked as an upside in more than one _aspect_ of Zythian life."

He studied her carefully. Since he first met her, he's never seen her so nervous. This is after seeing her stand up to the behemoth Hun and not blink. Yet he, she was scared of. A smirk spread across his beak as he realized that she is one of the most powerful beings he's ever met in his life and he intimidated her.

She pulled her eyes up to meet his and glared. But that didn't stop him from the sheer cockiness he felt at the moment. "So, you actually like my hot headedness." He in no way said that as a question but voiced it as a fact.

Trinity started getting up off the bed as he pulled up into a sitting position hanging his feet off the edge of the bed. Suddenly, there was a dramatic change in her facial expressions, they became…bold. She maneuvered to the front of him placing his legs between the two of hers and made him look up at her. He leaned back on his hands making it a little more comfortable to stare at her. Since her last sentence combined with her current position, he combined the two and even though he had no mind reading ability of his own, the thoughts behind her actions were crystal clear.

"Oh, you think I'm that easy to read huh?" She smirked at him and reached her hands around his neck. "Tell you what…I'll make it fair; if you let me know what's on your mind right now I'll turn off my secret weapon."

He smiled up to her as he felt the bandana around his head become loose before sliding completely off. Blinking a couple of times at the strange sensation, he readjusted his eyesight to find her staring at him.

"You have beautiful eyes." Trinity couldn't help but stare at them. They were similar to her natural golden ones but not as bright. They were pure molten amber which stood out tremendously to his dark green skin and to her they bore right into her own.

Something from his peripheral vision caught his eye and he looked down to find her wrapping the bandana around her left hand. He liked the idea of her wearing it, it somehow made him feel like she was his.

Suddenly, she broke at the knees landing on the edge of his bed and was now straddling his lap. Something that he was not objecting to. The warmth of her body literally went through his plastron and heated his entire body up to the core. She smiled and saw that he was ogling at her. His current line of sight was resting on her plump breasts that were easily viewed through the top of her spaghetti string tank top. She rolled her eyes because naturally that's the first thing that a guy, turtle or not, fixates on. Seeing as how he had yet to make the first move, she decided to help him out a little by leaning forward practically touching chest to plastron and grabbing for his wrists and pulling them forward. He had to rebalance himself as she placed each hand on a bare leg resting on the bed.

She smiled as he began rubbing them up and down getting bolder with each stroke and moving closer towards her butt. He marveled at the lean muscles in them and how toned and defined they were. Noticing that he was getting braver she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her and leaning down to whisper. "I want to show you why sometimes being animalistic isn't a bad thing."

Raph flinched at the contact of her lips to his beak and tried mimicking the interacting by molding into her lips. At first it was strange but after a few seconds he started getting the hang of the action. With each opening of her mouth she'd pull him closer to her trying to get their bodies to meld into one another. Trying to help her, he moved his hands to the small of her back pushing her to his plastron. He felt her smile against his beak at his encouragement but had to break for a second to not only catch a breath but to get her attention.

"Trinity, ya know, I've never…ya know." He looked away, embarrassed. "This is new to me and I–"

She cut him off by placing a finger on his mouth. "Follow your instincts. Trust me."

He looked up to her and nodded then leaned upward as she leaned down to lock in another kiss. As they pressed into each other Raph hooked his fingers under her top and pulled upward tugging the garment off and only breaking them apart for a second before diving back to their work. Suddenly there she was in a black sports bra and black boy shorts straddling a ninja turtle and kissing him with such desire that if she stopped they might both fall to pieces.

Raph's hands migrated back down and gripped at the base of her butt and legs then lifted up as he stood up. She wrapped her arms around his neck never breaking the connection as she held on to him while he maneuvered over to the brick wall. Raph pushed her bare back against the slab and pushed his hips into her causing her to let out a moan. His tail was swelling and soon it would become unbearable but he kept himself under control as she wrapped her legs around him. Or at least as much as his shell would allow her to.

_Instincts huh? _He thought as he ground again causing another moan to escape through their kisses. He smiled seeing that it wasn't going to be as hard as he thought. _Animal instincts._

Just then a low growl vibrated through his chest as he pushed his entire body against her and into the wall. She threw her head back and he took the opportunity to lavish her neck. He nipped and suckled from the curve of her jaw down to the ridge of her collarbone and loving every moment of it. She arched her back into him loving how much she was giving to him and with each whimper she released he had a hard time keeping sheathed. His cock was aching to be brought out from its confines and was starting to poke out from the hole in his tail.

He slowly let her legs down so she could stand on her own and then being bold hooked a finger in each side of her shorts below her hips to drag them and her panties down her legs. Once she felt the garments pool at her ankles she tip toed out of them. He sat crouched at her feet peering up at her with lust in his eyes but she wasn't afraid of him. It was his next move and she watched him eagerly waiting for his decision. He slowly stood up putting his hands behind her knees and pushing her against the wall with her legs completely open to him; no clothing to act as a barrier. And he loved it. Judging by her moaning, the feeling was mutual. He pushed her even harder to the wall as he dove for her reddened lips.

Raph couldn't believe this was happening. Trinity was not only gorgeous but had a heart of gold yet could be just as stubborn as he. She had herself open to him and wasn't objecting to his ministrations. He and his brothers knew that they would never find mates because there were no other turtles like them and certainly no human would ever fall in love with the ninja brothers let alone make love to one. But then again she wasn't completely human and he didn't know whether he saw that as a turn on or not.

The more he thought about this wonderful opportunity added with the sounds she was making only made him want her even more and to mount her repeatedly. The thoughts made his manhood become so swollen that he had to unsheathe himself. His tail curved between his legs as his penis pushed its way towards her. She deeply moaned as the firm appendage rubbed against the curved edge of her butt and pulled away from his beak to stare at him through his tight eyes while he stared back smiling.

"Well hello Raphie." She purred to him and arched her back to him.

He leaned back to see her face. "Would you like me to introduce you to him?" He grinded his hips into her relishing in the thought that a few inches higher and she would be his.

She smiled at how daring and eager he had become in the short amount of time she'd been in his room.

He smirked then pulled her away from the wall to go back to the bed holding her close to not drop her but he also didn't want to enter her just yet. He laid her on the bed with her legs still in her grip only now he had a hold of her calves. Raph brought his knees up to rest on the bed and to be able to lean over her and look down on her. After giving her calves a few strokes he brought his hands down next to her shoulders but she still kept her legs up at his sides to which he smiled. She was giving him that much more access to the most private part of a girl's body.

Trinity took her hands from his neck and placed them on the biceps of his arms feeling the ripped muscles. Sometimes it was easy to forget how strong he and his brothers are.

"Trinity." Raph spoke up getting her full attention. "I don't want to hurt you."

She smiled and gave his arms a gentle squeeze knowing full well that while he is the strongest of his brothers, he isn't nearly as strong as her on her best days. "I'll be fine. I'm not exactly human, remember?"

Raph couldn't think of a better way to describe what he wanted to explain so instead he aligned his manhood with her opening and inserted his head into her to make a point. He watched her face closely as her eyes squinted shut and her mouth opened wide. "And in case you haven't noticed…neither am I." He felt her legs clinch tighter around his sides and decided to add more. "But, you are still a girl."

She opened her eyes to look into those deep golden colored orbs. "Do it."

He raised an eye ridge to her. "What?"

For a second he witnessed her eyes flash gold briefly and knew that meant that her other half, her true self, was coursing through her veins. "I said _screw_ me."

Raph was never one to think first and act later and wasn't about to start now. He threw his hips forward almost crashing them into her own and thrust all the way in spreading her walls around his hardened member. A squeal echoed through her throat that slowly turned into a deep chested growl. Her back had arched with the impact allowing him to go even deeper. She placed her feet down on the mattress to brace against him surging forward and closed her eyes as she took all of him in.

Raph looked down at the dark haired girl. She had her eyes closed but had a pretty firm grip on his biceps. It took everything in him not to move an ounce because he was scared to break her. But it was so hard to resist, she was so tight around him and every fiber in him not to follow what his primal instincts were screaming at him to do. They were yelling at him to drill into her over and over again.

"Trinity?" He asked.

She kept her eyes shut but they weren't as tightly closed now. "Just give me a second. You're a lot bigger than I thought you'd be."

He smiled to himself from that ego boosting comment however, he did as she requested. After all he didn't want to hurt her and their first time together shouldn't be remembered as one of pain. He almost lost it when her hips moved against his and pushed on him. He took the request to start moving and pulled out then slowly pushed back in expanding her again. Having his knees on the bed helped out with leverage and the way she was arching her back allowed him to penetrate even further. All sorts of sensations were coursing through him right now and he simply loved the pleasure of finding a better way of release that didn't involve self-service.

With every push in, a masculine grunt escaped from his throat. He leaned down and started nipping and suckling on her exposed throat. The more moans that came from the girl beneath him the more it turned him on and the faster his tempo became. A part of him was hoping that they weren't being loud enough that the family could hear but the other part wanted his older brother be able to hear what he was doing to the girl.

Trinity's hands swept from his arms down his sides and rested just above his hips. How is it that everything this girl was currently doing was raised the bar on his horniness level? He loved how her hands were encouraging him to pound into her relentlessly.

"Oh…my…don't stop!" She pleaded with him and gripped him harder. He felt her walls start to ripple around his manhood and he started suckling on her collarbone as she shouted his name then growled loudly. The moment his name left her lips her walls clamped down on him and practically drew him into her.

The pressure drove him crazy and even though it was now a tighter fit, that didn't keep him from drilling into her as she rode out her orgasm. The pleasure only caused him to start grunting/growling as he felt himself becoming closer to his own release. A few more pumps were all it took before he went over edge and instinctively clamped down his beak at the joint of her neck and shoulder.

Trinity moaned loudly as she felt him cum in her and his member literally expanded in her vagina, spreading her walls as far as they could go. The sensation caused her to climax again shortly after her last one drawing him in as his sperm warmed her insides. Through everything, she hadn't even noticed that he was attached to her neck as his cock pulsed still releasing himself. He finally let go of her shoulder just enough to start panting then she noticed that his arms were shaking trying to hold himself up. He slowly pulled his still firm member from her making an interesting wet popping noise and sheathed it away in his tail. He shifted over and laid down next to her still breathing heavily. She was no longer taking in as many breaths as she got control of her heart beat and slowed its tempo down so it wasn't pounding in her ear.

"Wow." Raph spoke in a long breath. "I mean…wow."

She chuckled and glanced over to watch his rapidly raising plastron. "So?"

"Definitely better than what I'm used to." He opened his eyes up to stare at the ceiling.

She smiled. "Tell me about it. You were able to reach sensitive areas that I didn't even know I had. Not to mention you filled me up. I mean if you were any bigger, I think I'd have a problem."

He laughed and realized that his tail was starting to slowly swell again. Guess it was true that turtles like to breed like rabbits. But surely she wouldn't be up for another round; that would be too much for her. He closed his eyes trying to regain his composure and not think about the sexiest thing he just did to the girl lying next to him in his bed. Then the weight in his bed shifted and he looked over to see Trinity getting up on all fours on the bed. He glanced over her slim body loving the way that she was in about the most animalistic sex position he could imagine. Her rear bulged out, knees spread apart allowing her to open up, and her back arched putting her butt further in the air. He was definitely getting hard again.

_Damn. _

Then she glanced over to him and said the best thing in the world for a horny ninja turtle. "Ready for round two?" She smiled.

In an instant he was on his knees gripping her from behind using her hips as leverage. His cock slid out from the tail between his legs and entered her once again. As soon as he was completely in and without having to wait this time, he covered her back with his plastron and began pounding away again.

He was ecstatic that she had as big of a sex drive as he did.

* * *

**A/N: **

**So, what do you think? I hope I got Raph's personality right. I mean, it's so hard to compare how one of the brothers would react to a female like this because in the series they didn't have any love interests. Oh well, just deal with what I have I guess. **

**As always...R&R. **


End file.
